A New Wizarding Britain
by rodwell214
Summary: This story starts in 2016 and it's just after the war has finished. This will allow a more up-to-date version of technology. Harry comes into his inheritances and decides to make Wizarding Britain better along with his friends. Main pairing HP/PP/PC/JG, other pairings will be added in author notes. The story is rated for M just in case.
1. Chapter 1 - Harry's Surprises

Chapter One - Harry's Surprise

 **10/05/2016**

Harry Potter was at The Burrow in his friends Ron Weasley's bedroom, he had just woke up sweating from a nightmare. It has been eight days, since the end of the Wizarding Worlds war, against Lord Voldermort and his Death Eaters. Harry was remembering everyone who lost their life, at the final battle.

He decided to put on some clothes and go for a run, he hoped it would calm him down. He made it outside, without disturbing anyone and ran around the big garden for an hour. Harry would have kept running, but was called in for breakfast by Mrs Weasley. Breakfast was a quiet affair and this didn't help with his mood, breakfast at The Burrow was never a quiet affair.

Just before breakfast finished, a large eagle owl flew into the kitchen, everyone was wondering who it was for and then it landed in front of Harry. Harry grabbed the letter and then fed the other, whilst doing that, Mr Weasley recognised the seal on the back of the letter. Mr Weasley said "You want to open that letter Harry, it's from Gringotts." Ron and Hermione gulped and hoped it was wasn't anything related to their break in.

Harry opened the letter and read it aloud;

" _Dear Lord Potter-Black Peverell,_

 _We are writing to you, in regards to outstanding inheritance issues, that relate to yourself._

 _To amend these issues, we have set an appointment for you to come to Gringotts. The appointment is tomorrow at ten o'clock._

 _May your gold increase._

 _Ragnok,_

 _Director of Gringotts"_

Everyone was trying to talk at the same time, until Harry shot his wand in the air. Harry first asked Mr Weasley, why he was addressed as 'Lord'. Mr Weasley said "It seems that you must be coming into to some seats, on The Wizards Council and Wizengamot." Harry was still not sure what that meant, Hermione asked "Are you going to this meeting?" Harry replied "I think I need too, to find out what this is all about." Mrs Weasley then said, that they can all go and see what Diagon Alley is like, they all agreed.

Bill grabbed Harry and told him, that he should go and buy some smart clothes. So later that afternoon Harry, Hermione and Ron go to Harrods. Harry gets an Emporio Armani Grey Marl Two-Piece Suit for a discounted price of £400.

The three of the them, decided to go for some food, before heading back to The Burrow.

Harry went too sleep at ten, so he would be up and ready early tomorrow.

* * *

 **11/05/2016**

Harry woke up at half seven and went for a run, as it helped calm him down yesterday, after his nightmare. Once he was finished with his run, he went upstairs into the bathroom and had a shower. He then got ready into his new suit and headed downstairs. It was half eight when he got into the kitchen and sat at the table. Fleur shouted to Harry, "You're looking very suave there Harry." Everyone made a noise of agreement with Fleur and this made Harry to blush. Harry grabbed some bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs and toast, with orange juice for breakfast. They all lined up in front of the floo at half past nine, they then took the floo to The Leaky Cauldron.

The first thing Harry noticed once he righted himself, was how quiet the pub was, he expected it to be full of people celebrating the end of the war , or waning away their grief. Tom the barman said "Hi" to the group and asked them what they were all doing today. Harry told Tom that he has an appointment at Gringotts at ten and the others wanted to have a look at Diagon Alley and the surrounding areas. They all left out the back and into Diagon Alley, making their way to Gringotts.

When they reached Gringotts, two goblin guards stood in front of them. The goblins recognised Bill and Fleur and said to Bill, "What can we do to help you today, Mr and Mrs Weasley?" Bill said back to the goblins, "Good morning Naggrat, Harry here has an appointment at ten o'clock." Naggrat asked Harry if he had his letter and he did, so he handed it to Naggrat. Once he looked the letter over he said, "Everything is fine with the letter, only Lord Potter-Black-Peverell may enter." Harry turned round to the group and said, "I will be fine guys, I will meet you at The Leaky Cauldron at half twelve. If I'm not there by one, then I will meet you all back at The Burrow." Harry entered Gringotts, whilst the group left to go and look around.

When Harry entered the bank, he was met by a group of four goblin guards, who said they would escort him to his meeting. They walked deep into the back of the bank, passing all different departments. It took them three minutes to get to where they were going, when they arrived the head of the goblin guards knocked on the large regal looking door and Harry heard a loud and deep "Come in" from inside the office.

When Harry entered the office, he was surprised at how many people were in the office. There were four goblins, Kingsley Shacklebolt, an Unspeakable and a ministry witch. A goblin who was wearing a gold Gringotts pin badge on his jacket, introduced himself as Rangnok the Director of Gringotts. Ragnok then went around and introduced his fellow goblins as, Kragkrus the Potter Account Manager, Fradrig the Peverell Account Manager and Lurguss the Black Account Manager. Kingsley said "Hi" to Harry and then introduced his colleagues as Saul Croacker, Chief Unspeakable and Martha Brimsey, a secretary from the Ministry of Magic.

When all the introductions were complete, Ragnok started by saying, "We have invited you here today Mr Potter because our three largest accounts have been inactive for some time. We believe that you should be inheriting these accounts, so what we would like you to do, is take an inheritance test. It will tell us and you, what you are due to inherit." Harry thinks about it for a few minutes, and can't think of any reasons not to, so says, "Sure, let's do this." Ragnok pushes a piece of parchment, a bowl and a dagger in front of Harry. He explains to Harry, "All you need to do Mr Potter is cut your hand with the dagger and let six drops fall into the bowl. Your hand will heal and then you need to pour the contents of the bowl onto the parchment." Harry did as told and suddenly the parchment started to fill up with writing, that said;

 _Inheritance Test_

 _Name: Harry James Potter_

 _Date of Birth: 31st July 1998_

 _Parents: James Charlus Potter - b. 27th March 1978 d. 31st October 1999_

 _Lily J Potter - b. 30th January 1978 d. 31st October 1999_

 _Families:_

 _Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

 _Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell_

 _Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_

 _Titles:_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_

 _Full Title:_

 _Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell_

Once the parchment is complete Ragnok copies it for everyone. Everyone looks at the results of the inheritance test and the goblins start to grin, which scares Harry a bit because of their sharp teeth showing. Ragnok say, "It is now time to show you everything you have inherited Lord Potter-Black-Peverell." Kragkrus goes first with the Potter Account details;

 _The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_ _Finances_

 _2 Gringotts Vaults_

 _1 Muggle Account_

 _Gringotts:_

 _Potter Family Vault - 378,561,754 G_

 _16 S_

 _I7 K_

 _Equivalent to £1,892,808,744.87_

 _Harry's Trust Vault - 38,534 G_

 _15 S_

 _16 K_

 _Equivalent to - £ 192,674.57_

 _Barclays -_

 _Harry's Trust Fund - £517,391,236.94_

 _Equivalent to 103,478,247 G_

 _6 S_

 _18 K_

 _The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_ _Properties_

 _Potter Hall, Edington, Wiltshire, England_

 _Marauders Escape, Whitechapel, London, England_

 _Potter Villa, La Bernerie - en -Retz, 44760, France_

Harry was shocked at everything that he read and was told to him, he however knew that there was more to come. Fradrig was the next Account Manager.

 _The Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell_ _Finances_

 _1 Gringotts Vault_

 _Gringotts -_

 _Peverell Family Vault - 32,832,015 G_

 _17 K_

 _Equivalent to £164,160,075.17_

 _The Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell Properties_

 _Peverell Castle, Llandegwning, Wales_

Harry was that there was as much with the Peverell Account. Lurguss went next with the Black Account.

 _The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black Finances_

 _2 Gringotts Accounts_

 _Gringotts -_

 _Black Family Vault - 2,231,876,036 G_

 _8 S_

 _18 K_

 _Equivalent to £11,159,380,182.53_

 _Black Betrothal Vault - 10,000,000 G_

 _Equivalent to £50,000,000.00_

 _The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black Properties_

 _Black Townhouse, Grimmauld Place, London, England_

 _Black Mansion, Burnham Thorpe, King's Lynn, England_

 _Château Noir, Ancienne Voie Romaine, 06360 Èze, France_

 _Black Winter Retreat, Bivio, 7457, Switzerland_

Harry was gobsmacked to of inherited all of that. Everyone in the office congratulated Harry on becoming the richest wizard in Britain and the World. Harry enquired why he was now known as a lord and Kingsley said, "You have also inherited the family seats for each house, on the Wizard's Council and the Wizengamot."

Kingsley, Croacker and Ms. Brimsey left at that point. Ragnok asked Harry if he wanted to go visit his vaults before he left the bank. Harry said he would and also asked if there was an easier way for Harry to access his money. Ragnok said that he will get ready Diamond Gringotts Cards for each Vault and a chequebook for each, he said they would be ready for when he leaves the bank.

Harry went to each Vault and took any paperwork he found and also put on the family rings when told too. He set up meetings with each Account Manager for next week. He then left via picking up his cards and chequebooks.

It was two o'clock when he left Gringotts, so he knew he had missed the Weasley's and Hermione. He decided to take a look around the area, he was surprised that no shops were open, the whole place was like a ghost town. An idea came to Harry at that point and decide to work on it over the next week, before his meetings with his Account Managers. Harry went back to The Leaky Cauldron and decided to have something to eat and a few butter beers. He got talking to Tom, who said that him and the group he was with earlier, were the first people in since the end of the war. This shocked Harry and reinforced his plan, in his mind. Harry then took the floo back to The Burrow.

When Harry got through the floo, Hermione and Ron was waiting in the living room for him. He asked everyone to meet him in the kitchen and went over everything that had happened. He told them what he had inherited and they were all shocked at the amount of money. They all went to bed around nine thirty.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Betrothal Contracts

**12/5/16**

When Harry woke up, he sat in bed and though back to the day before. He remembered that he picked up some paperwork, he decided at that moment, to go through it today. So got up and headed down for breakfast, he told Hermione and Ron what he was going to do today.

Harry, Hermione and Ron, went outside with all the paperwork. Harry decided to start with the smallest pile, it was for the Peverell family. The first envelope contained;

 _Peverell Family Heirlooms_

 _Elder Wand – Belonged to Antioch Peverell_

 _Resurrection Stone – Belonged to Cadmus Peverell_

 _Invisibility Cloak – Ignotus Peverell_

 _Gold Engagement Ring with Painite Stone – Belonged to Meredith Forbes (Cadmus Peverell's Fiance)_

The next envelope had on the front of it;

 _To the next Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell_

Harry wondered what could be in the envelope, so opened it and took everything out of the envelope. The first thing was a letter that said;

 _23_ _rd_ _August 1263_

 _Dear Lord Peverell,_

 _My name is Wallace Potter and I am the current Lord Potter-Peverell._

 _I have entered the next Lord Peverell into a contract with the Clearwater family, for a first born daughters hand in marriage._

 _I hope it isn't too long, before the next Lord Peverell is around._

 _Regards,_

 _Lord Wallace Potter-Peverell_

' _The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.'_

The last thing in the envelope was the betrothal contract;

 _Betrothal Contract between the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell and the Most Ancient House of Clearwater_

 _I Lord Wallace Potter-Peverell, sound of body, mind and magic. Hereby enter the next Lord Peverell into a betrothal contarct, with a first born daughter of the Clearwater family._

 _I Lord Piers Clearwater, sound of body, mind and magic. Hereby enter a first born daughter of the Clearwater family into a betrothal contract, with the next Lord Peverell._

 _Clauses –_

 _1) The contract must be completed, within three months of the contract becoming active. – Activation Date: 11/5/16_

 _2) The first child of the marriage, must be born within two years._

 _So we say, mote it be._

 _Lord Wallace Potter-Peverell_

 _Lord Piers Clearwater_

All three were shocked when they finished reading the papers. Harry was white as a ghost and Ron was red in the face. Hermione shouted out, "That is barbaric, you have to marry because of a contract." Ron went on to say, "It used to be common to marry through contract." Harry grabbed the Black family information next.

The first piece of paperwork was;

 _Black Family Heirlooms_

 _Special Box filled with the Family Wands_

 _Two Gold Wedding Rings_

 _Gold Engagement Ring with Large Diamond_

 _Platinum Engagement Ring with Heart Motif in Sapphire, surrounded in Diamonds_

 _Silver Snake Brooch with Diamonds_

The next thing was a envelope that said;

 _To Harry James Potter_

In the envelope was a letter that said;

 _Dear Harry,_

 _You won't know who I am; I am Sirius Black's grandfather. You will be reading this letter at a hard time, Sirius must be dead and your are now on your own._

 _You are now Lord Black and with that comes responsibilities. I have left you a journal of my experiences of being a Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble House._

 _I am sorry as well because you are now part of a prank I have played. My niece's husband was expecting his son to become the next Lord Black. I was never going to let that happen, as can be seen as you are the Lord Black. I however let him think he was correct and something else came from that. Another Lord from a Most Ancient and Noble House contacted me and wanted to enter the next Lord Black into a betrothal contract. I did this as I knew it would annoy by niece's husband and this other Lord, when it came out your are Lord Black._

 _I am sorry for that and wish you all the best._

 _Regards,_

 _Lord Arcturus Black_

Harry was surprised to find a letter, which was directly addressed to him. He felt a wide range of emotions go through him. He went from happy, to sad and finally to angry. He was angry that decisions were still out of his hands. He was also trying to work out who this family could be, for this other betrothal contract. He pulled out the last piece of paperwork from the pile, which was the betrothal contract;

 _Betrothal Contract between the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and the Most Ancient and Noble House of Parkinson._

 _I Lord Arcturus Black, sound of body, mind and magic. Hereby enter the next Lord Black into a betrothal contract, with Pansy Olivia Parkinson of the Parkinson family._

 _I Lord Hector Parkinson, sound of body, mind and magic. Hereby enter Pansy Olivia Parkinson of the Parkinson family into a betrothal contract, with the next Lord Black._

 _Clauses –_

 _1) The contract must be completed, within three months of the contract becoming active. – Activation Date: 11/5/16_

 _2) The first child of the marriage, must be born within two years._

 _So we say, mote it be._

 _Lord Arcturus Black_

 _Lord Hector Parkinson_

After reading the contract, Harry and Ron both burst into laughs. Harry though it was a great prank to play, on a death eater family. Hermione was so angry, she shouted, "This is so barbaric, how can you have two wives." Ron didn't think and replied, "Harry is the Lord of three families, he has to keep the families going. That means he could have three wives." Hermione looked really angry, yet stayed quiet for Harry. Harry said to Ron and Hermione, "I will leave the Potter paperwork for now, it is only one file. So all three of them grabbed the files and went back inside.

Harry spoke to Mr Weasley and asked to speak to him after dinner. They went and sat down in the living room after dinner. Mr Weasley asked Harry, "What can I do for you Harry?" Harry replied, "Me, Ron and Hermione went through some of the files I got from Gringott's. Within them were these two contracts." Harry handed the contracts to Mr Weasley and he read them over. He was shocked at the contracts and asked Harry, "What help do you need of me with these contracts?" Harry turned over what he wanted to say in his head and then said, "I need to know what I need to do about these contracts." Mr Weasley replied, "I wil go with you to Gringotts tomorrow and help get this sorted." Harry said thanks to Mr Weasley and then went to bed.


End file.
